


20 question is really just one confession.

by Dizzy1967



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, f- slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Richie LOVES Eddie.he loves Eddie so much it scares him sometimes.Eddie and his damn red shorts.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a rewrite of a one-shot i posted.

Richie shifted, eyes stuck on the freckles that were scattered over eddies cheeks. he searched for any reason to reach over and touch Eddie, to pinch his cheeks, grab his hands or clap him on the shoulder. anything.

just the thought of eddies skin against his own made his skin prickle and warm. 

Richie's eyes drifted to eddies lips and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Eddie was listing off all the diseases they had probably caught playing in 'that nasty water'.

still.. Eddie had laughed, joked and played.  
Richie loved that.. watching Eddie let loose, forget about his mother.. even if it's only for a little while.

"rich, dude. you trying to light me on fire?"

eddie's voice snapped him out of himself and back into the present. Richie looked away quickly, laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry, just thinkin about how hot your mom looked last night," Richie said.

Eddie frowned, staring at him. "you're disgusting, Richie."

"hey! that's no way to speak to your future father!'' Richie said, smiling.

eddies face twisted up with disgust. "beep beep, Richie." he growled turning back to Bev. 

Richie turned away too, focusing instead on his shoes.  
'don't look Richie.'

'don't be so obvious!'

'don't look at other boys!'

Richie pulled his legs in closer, picking up a comic book in hopes of focusing on something other than the way Eddie was smiling and laughing alongside Bev and bill to whatever story mike was telling.

the book worked.. for about three pages before again, Richie caught himself looking at Eddie, his cheeks red with laughter, eyes sparkling and soft.   
against his will, Richie's heart swelled.   
god.. what he wouldn't give to hug Eddie close, play with his hair and kiss his face..  
Richie blinked, shaking his head.

'shit, rich. get a grip' he thought, resting his chin on his hand and closing his eyes. he wondered what Eddie would do if he told him.. told his secret. his dirty truth. 

'i think I like you eds... like... like how other boys like girls..' 

Eddie would look at him, face blank. 'like other boys like girls? what're you saying, rich?'

'i mean.. I like you.. I wanna hold hands, cuddle.. I wanna kiss you.. all that gooey shit'

'so you.. like-like me... I like-like you too.' Eddie would say. hed be that cute red he sometimes turns when he's embarrassed or angry. 

after confessing, they would hug, close and squishy like in the ridiculous movies his mother was always watching.   
they would kiss and someday move away from the shithole that is derry, buy a cozy house and a little dog and live happily ever after.

Richie snapped back to himself, flushing up with guilt.

'that wouldn't happen rich... and you know it.'

'Eddie would never like a faggot boy like you.'

'a sick boy like you'

gut and heart-sinking he gets up, setting the comic aside and glancing at Eddie before walking over to the ladder.

"I'm gonna get some air, smells worse then eds mom in here,'' he said, hoping it sounded casual.

Eddie growled a 'shut up!'whacking his thigh as he walked by.

Richie grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna break this up into chapters but putting an actual divider like
> 
> ____---___-part two____---__- 
> 
> or something like that was giving me major early years wattpad fanfic flashbacks. so...  
> chapters it is!!

Richie paused watching as Eddie skipped out of the pharmacy. bullshit pills and Pepsi in hand.

a grin plastered itself over Richie's face and he ran to catch up.

"hey, spaghetti! how are you?" Richie said cheerily. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled. "good and you?" he asked sipping his soda.

Richie's eyes fixed on the way eddies lips looked pressed against the bottle.

"just a little hot... been running around all day, but other than that I'm fantastic," Richie said forcing his eyes upward.

at once Eddie offered the bottle, smiling sweetly.  
"still cold. just got it, want some?"

Richie paused, smiling brightly.  
"not afraid of my germs?" he teased, taking the bottle and the opportunity to brush his fingers over eds.

Eddie rolled his eyes again, laughing and crossing his arms. "oh shut up! I'm trying to be nice!"

Richie took a drink, passing it back with a grateful smile.  
"I'm just teasing, eds, thank you"

Richie didn't miss the way Eddie smiled back, taking another drink for himself.. without scrubbing the bottle off. 

they walked down the street, bickering and laughing as Eddie dropped the pills off on his front step.

"cant go in.. ill never escape if I do." he said quietly rushing away from his front door.

Eddie hooked an arm around Richies, making his heart flutter and skin buzz as Eddie tugged him toward the barrens.

"what're you doing?" Richie asked, eyes drifting slowly up eddies legs all the way to the curls at the back of his neck.

'don't look at other boys like that'

'don't want other boys like that'

'only dirty boys look at other boys like that'

"I don't wanna go home yet, I know the clubhouse has snacks from ben and maybe games, you-.. you don't have anywhere to be.. do you?" Eddie asked, looking suddenly worried that Richie would bail on him. 

as if. 

Richie grinned speeding up so he and Eddie were in stride. 

"course not! I'm always at your disposal, Eddie spaghetti!"

'don't be so obvious' 

eddies smile returns, twice as bright. 

they walk to the clubhouse, slipping inside and sitting on the ground, twinkies in hand and a pad of paper on eddies lap. 

"well.. Bev kind of let us down. she only has like... truth or dare, hide and seek, spin the bottle and twenty questions." Eddie said, looking over at Richie who was unwrapping his twinkie. 

Richie felt his chest tighten.  
"what do you wanna play?" he asked, looking up and meeting eddies eye for a second.

"well.. the others kinda require a lot of people.. so we could play twenty questions?" Eddie asked.

Richie felt his gut sink. 

'don't let him know your dirty little secret, Richie.'

"Okay, who first?" Richie asks.

Eddie smiled.  
"you start."

nodding, Richie pulled his legs up to his chest.  
"Okay, have you ever been in love?" Richie asked.

eddies cheeks turned red.  
"yea.. I think so." his voice was soft, he smiled and kicked his legs out before looking at Richie.  
"Have you ever hated anyone in the losers club?"

Richie paused, sure he'd been mad at some of them before.  
he's been angry at Bill for trying to act all high and mighty, been frustrated with Beverly for yelling at him.  
but.. it only ever lasted a day or so... he could never hate any of them. not for real.  
"no," he said smiling.  
"have you ever dreamt of anyone in the losers club?"  
Richie regretted the question almost as soon as it left his mouth, not because he didn't want to know.. but because he really should be trying to keep the game away from personal questions. 

eddies face reddened again and he smiled softly. "man... you really go all in." Eddie said. he looked away from Richie before nodding. "yea. i have"

Richie put on a fake smile, he felt like he had too. "was it Bev?" he teased.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "no. it was not Bev. have YOU ever dreamed of anyone in the losers club?"

Richie smiled in what he hoped was a calm and casual way. "course I have." he said. ignoring the slight tremor in his voice.

eddies face twisted up into a devious grin. one Richie knew all too well.  
"who?"

Richie felt his face warm.  
"not your turn, eds" Richie countered. 

Eddie frowned and whacked him across the arm, knocking his pad of paper to the floor.  
"fine. ask your question."

Richie flushed again, feeling nervous. he knew Eddie was gonna press him about who he had dreamt about.. Richie should've been smart enough to avoid this.. he WAS smart enough... but Eddie had wanted to play a game and Richie always struggled to say no to anything Eddie wanted.

'stupid boy' 

'he'll definitely know your secret'

Eddie was going to ask 'who? and 'what about?'.. and its a bit difficult to just say 'oh yeah, I dream about us making out and getting each other off. anyway, what's your favourite animal?'

"whats your favourite book?" Richie asked lamely. trying to steer the game away from personal questions. 

Eddie shrugged.  
"I liked it when we read Frankenstein," he said smiling.

Richie remembered that. Sonia was being particularly awful that week. every night Eddie would come over, climb through Richie's window and cry into Richie's chest, telling him all the horrid things she had said.  
Richie would hug him tight, whispering terrible jokes into his ear until he would stop crying and at least smile. Eddie was usually exhausted by then, so they would climb into Richie's bed, squishing under the covers and Richie would read Frankenstein until Eddie fell asleep.  
those nights made Richie happy..  
he was happy that he was able to cheer Eddie up. 

"who was in your dream?" Eddie asked.

Richie looked down. "you. what's something you hate about one of the losers?" he said quickly. 

Eddie looks at him smiling.  
"you dreamt of me? what about? did I die?" 

Richie kept his eyes on his shoes. "yep. you died."

Eddie frowned his foot tapping quickly as he crossed his arms.  
"right now. something I hate about one of the losers -you- is liars." Eddie said.  
"you're literally just saying that because I did." he pouted.

Richie shrugged. "who was in your dream?" 

"you. and ill be honest, in my dream, you and I ran away from my mom, we went to the beach, you dyed my hair and you got a tattoo, we went swimming all the time.. it was fun." Eddie said smiling brightly.

Richie looked at him, face warming and heart-swelling.  
"aw, edds! id run away with you anytime!!"

'don't be so obvious'

Richie looked away quickly.

"ill remember that, rich. now... will you please tell me yours? I wanna know" Eddie said.

Richie could fell his insides twisting.

'don't let him know'

'don't tell him your little secret.'

'your nasty little secret.'

"i- you don't. it's boring." Richie said. trying to dodge the question.. and eddies gaze. 

Eddie shoved him.  
"I do! tell me!"

Richie's chest tightened.  
"you don't! Eddie, just drop it!" Richie snapped. he regretted it at once as Eddie flinched back, looking at him like he was an alien.  
"Eddie, i- oh fuck, i-i didn't mean to" Richie was quick to apologize.  
how could he snap at Eddie like that?

'dumbass!!"

Eddie raised an eyebrow.  
"...what's gotten into you? why... why won't you tell me? I mean... it's not a big deal but.. I thought you trusted me" Eddie said. he sounded hurt, and it cut Richie deeper than any knife ever could.

Richie swallows thickly. god.. why did he say yes to this game?  
he knew it was a bad idea. now he's cornered and eddies hurt.

"no... i-i do eds.. i-..its- god eds it's so- I cant.. I can't tell you"

Eddie turned towards him. worry written across his face.  
"..you can trust me. what was it? you're kinda scaring me, rich" Eddie said with a weak laugh.

Richie felt everything in him turn ice cold.  
like someone had pushed him into a frozen lake. 

he looked down. "it..It was you and me.. but more" he said. Richie hated how weak he sounded. how scared. 

'dirty boy.'

"more?.. what do you mean more?" Eddie asked. 

'nasty boy!'

"i-i mean... I we-...fuck.. Eddie w-we touched a-and...yknow.." Richie sputtered

'filthy BOY!'

Eddie nods slowly. "..did we kiss? was it that kind of dream?"

'FAGGOT BOY!'

Richie felt like he could puke. his face burned but his insides felt ice cold. 

'he knows your secret! your dirty little secret! your disgusting sickness!!'

Richie felt like he could burst into tears. his hands shaking as he clenched his hands.

Eddie grabbed his wrist and Richie closed his eyes tight.

'oh fuck Eddie, please don't hit me, I'm so sorry'

Eddie raised his hand and Richie flinched back breathing hard.

his hand came to Richie's cheek, his thumb gently rubbing his cheekbone.  
"hey, its.. it's okay," Eddie said softly.

Richie opened his eyes, staring at Eddie.

'it's okay?'

"i-...you understand.. what I'm saying..don't you?" Richie muttered in disbelief.

Eddie had to of misunderstood him. this wasn't a one time, crazy wacky thing. this was Richie.. hoping every night before he went to sleep to have dreams of Eddie. it was Richie waking up disappointed because he had just gotten to the good part. 

eddies smile was so soft it made Richie sick.  
that smile couldn't be for him.. he didn't deserve that.

"I understand, rich.. I think. you mean.. uhm.. you're gay?" Eddie said cautiously.

Richie crumbled then, tears falling down his cheeks as his heart hammered in his chest.

"shit- eds.. i- yeah, I think so, I'm sorry," he said, voice breaking. 

"me too.," Eddie said softly. 

Richie halted. 

'me too'

'Eddie too'

'Eddie likes boys?'

"I kinda liked you alot.. for a while.. but- I was so scared that...if I told you, you would hate me," Eddie said quietly. 

'Eddie likes boys!'

without a second thought, Richie wraps himself around Eddie, squeezing tightly.  
"I could never hate you! god eds, how could you think I would hate you?" riches words came out quick and slightly muffled by eddies shoulder.  
"you better not be joking.. if you're joking it's not funny"

Eddie pushed Richie away just far enough to look him in the face.  
"rich.. I am not joking." Eddie said.  
his cheeks were as red as Richie imagined his own were.

"hey, rich.. I left something out of my dream when I told you." Eddie said.

Richie looked at him. "..what was it?" 

Eddie shifted. "i-in my dream. we kissed a lot too" Eddie admitted. 

Richie thought his heart couldn't go any faster.  
'Eddie had dreamt of kissing him?'  
Richie's head spun with feelings.  
eddies feeling for him, his feeling for Eddie, how it would feel if Eddie kissed him, how it would feel to sleep beside Eddie, to touch his skin, to keep him safe and happy, away from Sonia.  
it was dizzying. 

"can... can I kiss you now?" Eddie asked.

Richie insides filled with butterflies, his skin buzzing as he nodded quickly.

Eddie smiles and moves closer, slinging a leg over Richie's lap and dropping down. 

"oh fuck- eds.. can- can I touch..you?" Richie breathes. eyes wide, hands clenched tightly at his sides.  
eddies was wearing those damn red shorts and Richie ached to touch him. not.. in a dirty way.. just a close way. just to have his hands on someone's skin..on eddies skin. 

the voice that rung in Richie's head saying: 'it is dirty! you're dirty! don't touch other boys Richie!' was overpowered by eddies soft:

"yea. you can."

Richie moved his hands cautiously to eddies exposed thighs, pressing his finger to one of eddies freckles.

Eddie finally moved closer, pressing his lips against Richies.

Richie kissed back instantly.

eddies lips were soft, warm and fit against Richies perfectly.

Richie shifted, pressing himself closer, moving his hands to eddies waist and holding him tightly.

Eddie whined softly, pulling gently at Richie's hair.

Richie bit back a sound, he couldn't risk scaring Eddie off.

Richie kissed him again, biting gently at eddies lower lip.  
something hed read girls liked in one of his dad's magazines.

Eddie seemed to like it too, pulling at riches hair and whimpering again.  
Richie shuddered.

'H-hey eds, I love ya.. but you keep making sounds like that and ill have to stop." Richie muttered laughing softly. 

Eddie turned Scarlet. "oh god. rich! I'm so sorry! shit, that's so-" Eddie cuts himself off, hiding his face in his hands.

Richie laughed hugging Eddie closer.  
"no, it's good it's just... don't wanna.. yknow.. pop a boner with you in my lap..yknow?" Richie said softly.

Eddie flushed up.  
"oh... oh you think-"  
Eddie smiled, wriggling on Richie's lap.  
"you think I sound h-hot"

Richie shrugged shuddering, his grip tightening on eddies hips.  
"y-yeah, course I do. its cause you are hot, eds" Richie said.

stan and mike stood outside the trapdoor to the clubhouse. 

"I fucking told you they liked each other." stan said smiling smugly. 

mike rolled his eyes.  
another bet lost to bird boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this quick little fic!  
> comments are much appreciated, as well as constructive criticism, always trying to improve :)  
> tysm for reading!!


End file.
